the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Curaxu
Curaxu is a Youtube Gaming channel. He joined Youtube on October 10th 2012. As a friend of Rage and Hollow, he is a debatable member of The Crew. CuraxuYouFace.PNG|You Face Curaxu CuraxuLogo2.PNG|Curaxu Logo CuraxuLogo.PNG|Curaxu Face Logo CuraxuMapstrav.PNG|Curaxu on Pro Trials CuraxuRap.PNG|Curaxu Rap CuraxuFuryotSun.PNG|Curaxu Map Fury To The Sun CuraxuDrawing.PNG|Curaxu Drawing Curaxu1kspecial.PNG|Curaxu CuraxuSchoolofHardBlocks.PNG|School of Hard Blocks CuraxuWiki.PNG|Official Approval! Mapstravaganza Appearances Curaxu made his first appearance on the second episode of the Minecraft Mapstravaganza series on Hollow's channel. The map he submitted was something he had originally built for a FyreUk building contest. It was a massive Fantasy world complete with a giant solid gold winged dragon and air balloons ships. This was the introduction to Curaxu and his amazing building abilities. Curaxu submitted again with a build of a glorious dragon that was featured on Rage's channel. Later, another map maker by the name of Spud McCullough began submitting impressive builds such as The Ragican Fleet and a build done in all survival. This prompted Curaxu to outdo Spud, or as Curaxu called him 'Spuddy boy', and claim his place not only as a better builder but as the ultimate creation submitter. Curaxu built a Four part build which had a with massive spawn room with giant quarts statues holding swords and photo realistic pixel art of Rage and Hollow's faces. The first build part was a giant 3D companion cube in complete detail. The second part was a gallery of more photo realistic pixel art. The third part was Fish Spider Industries Wild Branch with giant Fish Spiders that were actually a proper representation of what a half fish and half spider creature would look like and an industry complete with fighter jets. The last part was a giant statue of sheep wearing a cape in reference to the game 'Worms' and Evanz. Spud later submitted one more Map to the show that was a base for Hollow called BatSheep Inspections . Then Curaxu decided to show up Spud's all survival build by building a map completely in Hardcore mode meaning he had to gather all the materials himself and not die once or the entire map would be deleted. Since then, Spud has disappeared and Curaxu has accused him multiple times of stealing the maps he submitted. Curaxu continued to make amazing maps such as a giant sea monster, Spawn, Hydra, Three Cups/Pro Trials Arena, Orange Dragon, Fury of The Sun and Season Four Dragons. Curaxu cemented himself as Mapstravaganza's best builder and the lord of minecraft creation. Every time he appeared on Mapstrav it was considered to be a special event. Whenever his map was chosen his name would appear in the title as if to advertise the quality. Curaxu and his builds are permanently ingrained as a part of Mapstravaganza. You Face Curaxu When Rage and Hollow first looked at a Curaxu map on Mapstravaganza, He shouted himself out several times with signs saying 'Map by Curaxu'. Rage pointed out that his name reminded him of a certain character from World of Warcraft and they joked about his name, saying "You Face Curaxxus!" in reference to the character 'Lord Jaraxxus' who said "You face Jaraxxus! Ereder Lord of The Burning Legion!" upon being summoned. Curaxu decided to roll with this and make "You Face Curaxu" officially his catchphrase that he says on most if not all his maps. A Focus on Creation and Art The unique factor of Curaxu's channel is the fact that he is an Artist and Minecraft Builder. From speed painting amazing artwork to buildings of epic portions, Curaxu is always willing to sacrifice his time and energy to create something beautiful and present it to us. It is his commitment, obsessive effort and inspiring creativity that has attracted the attention of Rage and Hollow's viewers to his channel. Building Style (Depth) Curaxu is a professional Minecraft builder and therefore has a very unique style of doing things. He is very flashy and enjoys making things on an epic scale such as his signature giant dragon builds but he also is a perfectionist that focuses on small details. Curaxu builds extravagant builds in both Creative and painstakingly in Survival and Hardcore by gathering materials that are sure to impress any builder. Rage and Hollow began referring to the impressiveness of his maps compared to other builders as 'Curaxu Level' building. Curaxu teaches that the three D's of building are 'Depth, Detail and Dimensions' and he displays this by using slabs, stairs, fences and buttons on buildings to give it layers and make them more complex and eye catching than plain walls. 'Depth' became a very commonly used word by Hollow and Curaxu to describe builds. Curaxu sometimes uses 'pallets' which is a technique by which you choose a set of blocks to use and then never stray from those chosen blocks so that the build will have a uniform feel to it. He is a master of world editing and commands and encourages competition between builders to try to out do each other and have 'Builders Pride'. Involvement In Sunfury On August 10th 2013 Curaxu posted a video on his Youtube page officially announcing that he had joined a Minecraft building team known as Sunfury. The build team made maps of epic scale and complexity and even had their own Minecraft building server with designated areas for players to build, be graded on and get ranks. Curaxu and Sunfury made several maps that featured on Rage and Hollow's Mapstravaganza Series and even allowed a Quick Build to be done between Rage and Hollow on their Sunfury Servers. Curaxu even changed his Minecraft skin to feature an 'S' symbol on the back in reference to SunFury. After working with the building team for over a year, On November 7th 2014 Curaxu posted another video to update his viewers that he had left the Sunfury team. He explained that there was no bad blood between them and that he was still a Sunfury supporter but he had to leave the building team because he was starting his third year of schooling in a university and that it was "Monstrously devouring" his time. This along with having a new girlfriend and wanting to focus more on drawing art, led him to have no time to build. Curaxu felt that because of his lack of time to build that he was not contributing enough to Sunfury and so he left. As of now, Sunfury continues without Curaxu and now that he has presumably finished his university work, he was able to finish a map he had been working on since back when he was with Sunfury by the name of "Fury To The Sun". The map was released on April 15th 2015 has listed 'Special thanks to the Sunfury build team for their aid in building and beta-testing!'. School of HardBlocks On October 2nd 2013 Hollow began doing a Minecraft series on his channel featuring Curaxu that lasted for two seasons. The series involved Curaxu teaching Hollow how to do professional building like him and was a very important transition for Curaxu from being just the guy who builds insane maps to an actual Youtube commentator, friend and building mentor to Hollow. It introduced many fans to Curaxu as a person and cemented his place as not just another Map builder but a member of the community and a possible member of The Crew. Retirement / Leader of Team Tartaurus On October 1st 2015 an episode of Mapstrav was released on Hollow's Channel which featured 'Curaxu's Final Map' and as of now, Curaxu no longer makes maps by himself for Mapstravaganza. He chose this so that he could focus on other things such as his other Art forms and trying to get a job in Game design, although he continues to work with his build team, 'Tartaurus'. Part of The Crew? The Crew Fandom is in disagreement over if Curaxu is or should be a member. As of now Curaxu's Youtube is not listed on Rage's channel under 'The Ragegaming Crew' but neither is Juke's Youtube and Juke is well known and expected to be part of The Crew. Curaxu has appeared prominently in Rage and Hollow's videos not just on Mapstravaganza but on Quick Build and on Pro trials as a judge or helper. Curaxu was even in 'The Crew Hunger Games Match' on Mapstrav and was the builder who built Rage's Pro Trials Arena. Hollow created an entire series featuring him, not only as a co-host, but in charge. Considering that he is a good friend of Rage and Hollow and just so happens to have his own Youtube channel where he posts Minecraft and other gaming content, the argument of him being in The Crew is easy to make. Curaxu is an easily recognizable character among the fandom. It has gotten to the point that most Fan art or Fan fiction of The Crew features Curaxu along side them or references him in some way. The major of The Crewdom has welcomed Curaxu with open arms but it's still yet to be seen if it's official as decided by Rage, Hollow or the rest of the members. List of Series: * Minecraft Let's Build: Pig Racers * Lets Draw: Emotions * Speed Painting * Cura's Chatter * Spud Mangling * Blueprint Box * Hardcore Series - Apocalyptic Mode * Road of A Builder * Curaxu's Apprentice * Battle of The Arts * The Crew's Rap Battles * TerrafirmaCraft * Fury Of The Sun Category:Person Category:Fan Category:Builder Category:Redstoner Category:Artist